videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent
The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent is the sixth game of The Adventures of Vanessa series. While the name alludes to being the last game without a number this time, it is not, in fact it represents the coming of something important, in this case The Space Colony, and Vanessa's new Super Form. It's the next game in The Adventures of Vanessa series after The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Iron King. The game marks the eponymous series' 5th anniversary game, is multiplatform, and for the fourth time, goes into a E10+ rating due to violence, with the upgrade in rating with the release of The Legend of Vanessa. This time, as a new element, The scenarios are huge, and in Three dimensions as of Super Mario 3D World. And also you can travel through the sea, flying and even in a motorcycle, and also the Cardinals' Seal, in where you can turn into an Alter. Story It's 2011, it's been a couple years since Vanessa and Mark released a Big Secret of the Iron Fist King, which focused on defeating the Dark Kaiser with some Ancient artifacts, a Sorceress and a Musician, and also featured others. But yet at the end of Part 5, Vanessa attacked with Ancient Arts and was sent to Extinct Kingdom of Moonland (Destroyed During the events of TAoV5), for unknown reasons. During one of her trips with Jenny and Sylvia in the Abandoned City Moonland, mysteriously, Vanessa through a spell, became a 14-year old girl again. A light appears and captures Jenny and Sylvia. Later the wind representative of the 10 Cardinals, Vind "Vent" Haeris, talks to Vanessa on "Alters" says that there is a third apart from the already Existing Darkness and Light. That is the "True", just need to erase the bad emotions and have a good heart to everyone. But nobody could do it except someone mysterious but was hard to found. Vanessa, Emily and the Juniors are investigating about the disappearance of Jenny and Sylvia. At a Space Colony named "Persona" was found with Captain Maximus Irving who explains that the one who applied the spell and kidnapped Vanessa's friends, Vanessa however, didn't care and just want to fight. Maximus sent to battle Vitenka Itzala and Chiaro Argiaren, two Captains, and Colonel Diego Castro. Vanessa hit Vitenka and dodged to Chiaro, However she's left with a little dizziness in the head, and currently can't remember anything. Vitenka talks to Vanessa about it as she could stop it, and she said that power is everything, but Vitenka felt that the entity called Decade, is "Sick". Vanessa ignored him and left. Chiaro challenges her, but is stopped by Emily Fontaine, who sees that they should be arrested, Chiaro will give a question to her that it is hard to ask. Lenka tells Emily and Chiaro that Vanessa is altered by an unknown spell and says she can not attack, as it would become a "monster." Chiaro and Vitenka after the tie against Emily, the latter began to mourn what she did in the past and this freed her true feelings and told them to have to help Vanessa regain her true self. Decade separated herself from Vanessa and asks the others that she already tired of being in her descendant, and returns with the other seven, Engelen advised her to rest before returning, and feels that Vanessa just needs a time alone. Emily later Fights Diego A. Castro, and he questions her strength and morals if she's the Kaiser, Emily stated that it doesn't matter the position and morals anymore, is her estranged friendship with Vanessa the thing that matters for her now, Diego dismantled the secondary ship, and he shots himself. (Unseen) Vanessa during the long battle turns into a white haired, blue color eyes to represent a new form, Advent. Maximus fight Vanessa, however, he betrayed Chiaro and Vitenka, the latter two broke the stones that gave them powers, Maximus ate the stones and becomes a giant monster and activates a 10-min. detonator, Vanessa and Emily try to attack him, but the monster repels attacks with incredible versatility. Vanessa and Emily can not overcome, however, Decade calls to Vanessa saying that if Jenny and Sylvia have hope to free and she tells to both girls that they have grown up and have a new challenge, to save and help everyone. Lenka uses her attacks as she can contain the big and uncontrollable power. Vanessa feels she still needs her friends, she merges with Decade, to form the Super Alter, conceived by the cardinals, more powerful and strong than before, Vanessa's age and memories returns to normal as Eteria the Sapphire, Emily, after realizing that she was blinded by the order, becomes Kaiser Titania the Onyx, everyone supports both giving them energy, Maximus as he was defeated he vanishes, but not after shooting a beam to Lenka, however, she's not hurt. At the end Vanessa and Emily save Jenny, Sylvia and all, like old times, Vanessa resigned Team Heroes on their own will and decides to travel around the world with Decade, Lenka, and Chip, the dog. Characters Only are four Playable characters in this game. Playable *Vanessa Luxaloss *Emily Fontaine *Vitenka Itzala: Captain of the Cardinal's section. Dressed in Red and is a rather educated man. *Chiaro Argiaren: Captain of the Jay's section. Dressed in Blue and is a rather serious woman. Antagonists and NPC *Maximus Irving: The evil and ambitious leader of Persona Groupe. *Diego Castro: Second-in-command to Persona, really obedient. *Lenka Ilargia: Lucien's daughter and a fairy who uses Fire and Ice magic. *Vind "Vent" Haeris: One of the ten Cardinals and representant of the air and wind. Other Characters in the series All games up to TAOV5 *Jenny Thorndyke *Sylvia Thorndyke *Elise Luxaloss The Adventures of Vanessa *Amy Fontaine *Christian "Chris" Thorndyke *Leon Camus *Luna *Priscilla Testarossa van Cortlandt *Queen Miranda Luxaloss *Salem *Duke John Luxaloss The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers Jaden Luxaloss *Alaitz Friedman *Rainel Schulz *Hellene Glacius *Lucinda Sheppard The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light *Decade/Vítr Batleka *Neyén Halley/Asra *Lucien the Fairy *Tenebrae *Lumine *Chancellor Sheppard *Collin Harttz *Ashley Vincent The Adventures of Vanessa 4: Travelers of Destiny *Alexis *Gill Aldina *Chip, the dog *Shane Grayson *Jemma Rhodes *Yann Aidan *Iris Üller *Arthur Sunrise *Darren Hansen Daugion *Maraiah "Tuffy" Pei The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Iron King *Mark O'Bryne *Lydia Blaze *Jackie Frost *Tania Sharp *Heat Kiesler *Tatianne Sunrise From Other Creator's media and One timers *Jayden Danforth *Antonella Romanette *Skye *Ada "Merlina" Osborne *Paris Krauser *Mitzy Stroh *Donald Anderson *Kendra Kramer *Jackson Kramer *Maids *Another Valeria Former Antagonists *Gill "Desselle" Aldina *Dr. Seth Einsteintin Trivia * This is the first game in the series to get PEGI 12+ rating. And also it was a candidate to the Teen rating in the ESRB, but since the game toned down many of the darker aspects, is still a pretty shady game in storyline. * This game was declared as the final Vanessa Game, until The Legend of Vanessa. * The main quote of the game is: "Magic and Technology combined would create Masses." Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games